


Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara has grown as a person, and Kankuro is starting to notice. Maybe a little to much. Yaoi incest Kankuro/Gaara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Chapter 1

I am proud. It is ironic that I would feel such pride for my little brother who not so long ago, I feared and despised; but pride is the overwhelming emotion within my chest. You've come so far, and you have fought to prove yourself worthy of becoming Kazekage. I am among the crowd that looks on in wonder, and some in worry as you are handed the Kazekage's hat.

"It has been decided and agreed upon that Gaara of the sand will serve as our fifth Kazekage." One of the elders announced and there are a few cheers though some people still look at you with fear. This will not be an easy road for you, but you already know that. I've supported you this far, and intend to continue in my support. Now that I've become a Jonin, I can think of no better way to serve Suna then to protect you, our Kazekage. Suna has dealt with much unrest during it's time without a leader but I know you will get us back on track, I can see the determination in your eyes.

You step up, now with the Kazekage's hat upon your head and all fall quiet. You seem uncertain but you open your mouth to speak anyway, "As fifth Kazekage I promise to bring prosperity to our land, and protect my people from any danger."

"But who will protect us from him." I hear a man whisper to a friend of his who laughs in return. I turn around and grab him by the front of his shirt.

"How about showing some respect?" I question him. Who is he to judge you? How dare he even think you incapable after all you've done, after all you've suffered through?

"Kankuro, calm down." It's Temari's voice that sooths me. I shove the man and he stumbles. I feel slight joy as I see him fall onto the ground. I take a couple of step forward to distance myself from him, so that I won't be tempted to rip out his tongue. Tamari follows me. I had forgotten that she was standing next to me. I wonder if she feels the same amount of pride that I do.

"Don't let people like that get to you. Gaara will earn everyone's respect. The majority already respects him, or else he wouldn't have been able to become Kazekage. There are just a few ignorant people left, and they're not worth worrying about." Temari says and lays a reassuring hand upon my shoulder. I nod, but can't help the protective feeling I get when it comes to you. My relationship with you has changed greatly. It's odd, I feel like I've just gained a brother last year, before then I never saw you as someone who was important to me. I still find it hard to call you my brother, but instead think of you more as a good, close friend. Still I intend to be a good brother, and continue to lend you a listening ear. You'll be needing it now that you have so many important duties.

The crowd dissipates and you retreat back into the Kazekage building; your new home. "We should do something to celebrate, as a family." I tell Temari.

She smiles at me, a genuine bright smile. I think we are all still getting use to the term, "family".

"Temari, Kankuro!" It's Baki calling to us and we both turn to greet him. "Lord Kazekage wishes to see you. He has some orders for you."

"Gaara sure doesn't waste time." I say with a smirk.

"I am not up for a mission, if that little brat thinks he can send me on one he better think twice! I just got back from a B-rank mission."

"We won't know what he wants till we go see him. Besides don't you want to congratulate him?" I question Temari who only nods in response. "Then stop complaining!"

We follow Baki to the Kazekage tower, and soon enter your office. You sit at your desk with the Kazekage hat planted firmly on your head. You look so different, so much older and wiser, and again I can't help but feel pride well up in me.

"Thank you Baki," You say in a dismissing manner, and Baki takes his leave.

"So what's it feel like?" I question, as you gesture for me and Temari to take a seat.

"I am honored that the village sees me as someone who can lead them, but I did not call you two here to chit chat." Your face is very stern, and I can see that you are taking your role as Kazekage very seriously.

"Of course Lord Kazekage," Temari says respectfully. Your green eyes shift over to her, and for a moment you almost smile, but you don't let yourself.

"I trust you both very much. I like to think you trust me as well."

"Of course Gaara." Temari gives you sympathetic smile, and I understand her emotion all too well. We've grown past the negative relationship we had as children. Your childhood wasn't pleasant, but you are making up for it now; we are making up for it now.

You nod, your face not showing any emotion. Though you've grown, I still feel like you hold yourself back emotionally. I'm grateful for the times you've opened up to me, I'm glad you shared your dream of becoming Kazekage with me, but still I think there is so much more the is on your mind. So much more that you carry on your shoulders and don't wish to burden me with.

"Temari, I wish for you to act as my Ambassador to Konoha. I think you are very capable, and the right women for the job."

"Yes Lord Kazekage."

You turn to me next, and I wonder what it is you have in store for me. "Kankuro, I trust you very much and because of this trust I wish for you to serve as my bodyguard. I hope this is agreeable with you."

"Yes Lord Kazekage." I say with a smug smirk. What would make you think it wouldn't be agreeable to me? Now I'll be right beside you to see you grow into the great man I know you are destined to be.

"That is all, thank you." You say dismissingly.

"Gaara," Temari speaks up. "We were wondering if you'd like to go celebrate later on. Maybe get some drinks together."

You actually look surprised. You are still not use to the fact that you have become important to use, and that we want to have your company.

"I don't know when I'll get off, or have the time." Temari and I give you a pleading look. We don't want you to shy away from us, we don't hold our past against you. You are our brother now, all else is forgotten. "But I suppose maybe, by ten this evening, I could get a cup of sake or two."

"Oh come on Gaara! You're fucking Kazekage, let loose a little, have a few more then just two." I say loudly.

"It'll be our treat of course!" Temari chimes in.

"I will see how I feel tonight."

"Ok, we'll see you at the Sandstone tonight at ten." Temari and I take our leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari and I walk to the Sandstone restaurant side by side.

"I hope being Kazekage will help with Gaara's confidence." Temari mutters.

"I don't think he took the job for himself. I think he did it for the people. I doubt he even gave himself a second thought."

"True, I just hope he knows he doesn't need to repent for what he did. He was just a child…he's grown so much over the year." I nod in agreement and we enter the restaurant only to see you already seated at a table. I smile and plop down next to you.

"Did you order already?"

"No, I thought it polite to wait." You state and Temari waves over a waiter.

"You're finest sake, and some dates for the table." She looks at us, "So we have something to snack on while we drink."

"Did you have a lot of work today?" I ask Gaara.

"Yes, there were many papers to fill out, and formal meeting to have, to catch me up with everything and prepare me for my duties."

"First day is always the busiest." Temari says. Soon our food and drink arrives. Temari pours us all a shot from the sake bottle, and we raise our glasses.

"To Gaara!" Temari and I yell in unison. We are rewarded with a shy smile and a clank of your glass against ours.

"So as ambassador I guess it'll be up to me to talk to Konoha about next year's chunin exam." Temari asks and pours us all another round. You nod and soon small talk is exchanged between everyone, and more and more sake is being consumed. You're no master of small talk, but you've become use to talking to us. I think you'll be able to find your voice as Kazekage and probably be as outspoken as Temari and me.

"So are we all going to live in the Kazekage tower?" I question and pour yet another round of drinks.

"You will have to Kankuro, as I will be staying in the Kazekage chambers and need you near by. Temari has a choice, if she rather not live in the tower."

"I might as well, if you guys are going to be there." Temari downs her drink. "Come on guys I'm kicking your butts here. Gaara as Kazekage you'll have to become a good drinker. Diplomacy always happens over booze!"

You down your glass, "I think I've had enough, I still need my wits."

"For what? You're off for the rest of the night."

"Anything can happen."

"That is true." I agree. "Doesn't mean we have to call it a night though. If you don't mind talking to a couple of drunks, Gaara." I say teasingly.

"Not at all." You say. Temari laughs and pours some more sake for herself and me. As we continue to talk and drink, Temari becomes more and more flirtatious with our waiter. I must admit that the waiter is not bad looking but for some reason I can't keep my eyes off you.

The way you delicately nod your head while Temari talks to you about how cute the waiter is. The way your hand reaches for the dates, and brings the fruit to your lip. I feel a chill run up my spine as I watch your lips devourer the fruit.

What's wrong with me? I've obviously had too much to drink.

"I think we should call it a night." I state and finish my last glass of alcohol.

"The restaurant will be closing soon anyway." You state, and your voice sounds so soft.

"You guys go ahead, I've got some business to take care of." Temari states while looking at the waiter. I push away from the table and stubble just a little. You reach out a hand to steady me.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah just a little tipsy, I'll be fine." We walk together to the Kazekage tower.

"I really must thank you for all the support you have given me. I know it must not have been easy for you, to begin with."

"You're a different person now Gaara, I wish you would start giving yourself some credit. You're a beautiful person." As I listened to myself talk it sounds kind of strange, but I really meant the words that stumbled out of my mouth.

"Thank you Kankuro for all that you have done for me." We enter the Kazekage tower and make our way to the bed chambers. My bedroom is right next to yours; I'm your body guard and must be ready to protect you at all times. Maybe I shouldn't have had so much to drink, I can't see myself being very useful tonight.

I reach for my door handle, "Goodnight Gaara."

"Good night." I know you never have a good night. You sleep for only a couple of hours while fighting with your inner demon to make sure it doesn't come out and destroy the village. It's far from a peaceful sleep. You disappear into your room, and my heart feels lonely. I shake my head trying to get rid of this odd feeling. I enter my own room and strip down before I fall into bed. I look at the ceiling, and listen to see if I can hear you in the next room. There is no sound at all.

I pull the heavy blanket over myself to ward off the night cold. Still I listen even though I know I won't hear you next door. I wonder if you'll need something from me during the night, I wonder how long you'll manage to sleep. I know you don't dream, you've told me you don't. That while your body rest you just talk and fight with your demon, and no dream comes to you. You've asked me before what dreaming is like, and I hope one day you'll be able to experience it yourself.

I can't stop thinking about you and really wish I could hear you next door. I get up and rest my ear against the wall. Still I hear nothing. I go back to bed and close my eyes hoping to get some sleep. Imagines of you smiling at me dance through my head, and I open my eyes with a sigh. Why can't I get you out of my head?

We've spent a lot of time together, and gotten to know each other well, and I'm proud of you, but still why are you in my head? Is this normal, maybe it's simply because I am proud of you. Still the way I noticed your movement at the restaurant…the way I said you were a beautiful person…it all seems odd. I've had too much to drink plain and simple, and now my drunken mind is over thinking everything. I just need a good night's sleep.


End file.
